warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Ceremony
Sunny's Note: This is a short story is about a kit- Whitekit - and his best friend - Flowerkit - going through one of the most important step of their lifes...their apprentice ceremony... "Can you believe it? I still can't!" The torotiseshell beside me meowed happily. She coudln't stop talking impatiently. She had been liek this all morning, and was driving me crazy, but that's just the same old Flowerkit. "I know! After waiting all thsi time! Six moons is like forever!" I meowed, me legs shaking becaus of how nervous I was. Flowerkit showed her nervousness by talking and I, by shaking. I let a mrrw of laughter. Finally the whole clan gathered aroudn the higrock, everyone murmuring and both mine and Flowerkit's family looking proud. It was a good feeling. I had never been able to make them proud. I was always the little shy kit, who didn't do anything special. "Flowerkit, step forward please." Mistystar meowed when everybody got quiet. Flowerpaw gracefully padded towards our leader. Her logn tortoiseshell pelt being nicely blown with the breeze and her brilliant eyes shinning. "Flowerkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" she meowed. "I do." She simply answered, trying her best not to get all excited and scream otu her answer. "Then by the powers of SpiritClan, Flowerkit, you will now be named Flowerpaw. Foxtail," Mistystar looked at a small ginger she-cat, and the she-cat padded up to her. "You are a trusted warrior and will have the honor to mentor Flowerpaw." Now Foxtail and Flowerpaw touched noses. "Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw! The clan cheered and chanted. Flowerpaw smiled and couldn't help but to give a little jump of joy. "Congrats!" I whispered to her as I passed her and I saw her mouth the words 'thank you'. "Whitekit, please step forward." Mistystar meowed and I felt my whole body filled with nervousness. For a hearbeat I thought I was going to faint, but saw Flowerpaw nod at me. I nodded back and approached our leader."Whitekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" she meowed. I hesitated for a minute, totally blanking out and forgetting what I was suppose to say, "I do." I meowed when I finnaly remembered and felt my face go red. "Then by the powers of SpiritClan, Whitekit, you will now be named Whitepaw. Bramblestorm," Mistystar looked at a muscular cream tom, the tom quickly stood up andpadded up to Mistystar. "You are a trusted warrior and will have the honor to mentor Whitepaw." the tom neared me and I remembered very well what I had to do. We touched noses respectfully, making my apprenticeship official and looked up at the crowd. "Whitepaw! Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" I heard the clan cheer my name. The voices weren't as loud as Flowerpaw's cheer, bit I was used to it. I wasn't nearly as popular as she was, but it cheered me up to see Flowerpaw cheering as loud as she could. I knew she cared. She was my best and only friend. I smiled. The End Next: A True Friend Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:I ♥ You Diaries Series Category:Fan Fictions